


the things we treasure the most

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DreamSMP-Freeform, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, No Romance, Post DreamSMP November 16th, Post DreamSMP s1 Finale, Realm of Mianite, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: Really, he wasn’t sure why he’d expected him to come. Surely he was busy in his own world, last Tubbo had heard  something bad was coming to the archipelago where his dad lived and it needed to be stopped. But after seeing that Phil of all people was here, he’d allowed himself a bit of hope.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	the things we treasure the most

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kanaya's "Us Against the World"

Tubbo stood on his tip toes and looked through the crowd that had gathered. Now that things had calmed down, the real celebrations had begun. People were crying, smiling, laughing, hugging, despite everything the environment was overall fairly positive. They were almost all bruised and burned and cut, the sooty tinge of wither dust on everyone’s skin with the exception of a few. But still, he wasn’t here. 

Later, when the sun had set and everyone had dispersed back to their homes or wherever they had left to stay for the night, Tubbo found himself sitting on the hill that overlooked the crater, his gaze towards spawn. Really, he wasn’t sure why he’d expected him to come. Surely he was busy in his own world, last Tubbo had heard (they’d had a quick conversation at the last Championship) something bad was coming to the archipelago where he lived and it needed to be stopped. Tubbo hadn’t given it much thought at the time, choosing like many others to focus on the games and forget the worries of his home world. But after seeing that Phil of all people was here, he’d allowed himself a bit of hope.

“I bet there’s a good reason.” Tubbo looked up at the sound of Tommy’s voice. His arm was wrapped in a sling, a bandage wrapped around his head and another across his nose but otherwise he looked fine. Not a singe mark or slash in sight. 

“What do you mean?”   


“C’mon big man, I’m not blind. There’s only one person who you would want to see join us here. And he would come. It’s not his fault that he’s a part of something a bit bigger than our politics. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Tommy settled down on the hill beside him with a wince. “Phil asked if you were alright. He worries about you just like he worries about us. He practically thinks of you as another one of his kids.” 

“I know.” Tubbo conceded with a small sigh. “And I appreciate it. I think his worry is better focused on his actual kids right now. You all need him more than I do.” He didn’t think it was a lie. He wanted nothing more than the comfort of a father’s hug, a familiar thrum of magic and the smell of end stone and saltwater as he buried himself in someone’s arms. But truly, Tommy and Techno needed their dad more than Tubbo needed what little comfort Phil could provide to him in substitution of his own. 

“You could ask Dream you know. He may be a stupid green bastard but he’s not unreasonable.” Admittedly, Tubbo hadn’t considered the direct approach. He supposed it was how Tommy had even gotten Wilbur here in the first place, simply asked if his brother might be allowed. Back then, Dream hadn’t had a single reason to say no. Their  _ war _ (could that really even be considered a war anymore after all that had happened?) had just ended. There had been no talk of succession or freedom or drug empires, it had just been Tommy wanting to show his older brother around. But now, Dream was far far more cautious about who he let within their borders. He’d learned his lesson about letting complete strangers in. But then again, he wouldn’t be a complete stranger, Dream had met him before. Maybe they weren’t friends per say but they knew each other. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to just ask?

“I think I might just do that. Thanks Tommy.” 

~

Before knocking on the door, Tubbo did his best to straighten his clothes. He didn’t put on his suit, no that reminder was sitting buried in a chest far out of the way of the rest of his things, but as the new President he thought it at least appropriate that he  _ try _ to look presentable. Even if the man inside wouldn’t recognize his authority. 

With a steading breath, a reassurance that this was in fact a good idea that wouldn’t get him killed, he knocked. 

“It’s open!” A voice called from inside. No one else would have the sheer confidence to allow anyone to walk into their home unannounced. Strategically it did make sense, the only person who could remotely pose a threat wouldn’t knock. 

“Hello  _ Mr. President _ .” The title was laced with a sneer of amusement and faux-respect. Tubbo didn’t mind though, he knew Dream didn’t care that Wilbur had made him President of L’Manburg, didn’t care who was in charge of a crater in the earth, only that it was one. Unlike his predecessors, Tubbo wasn’t one to get offended easily. Insults rolled off of him like “water off a duck’s back” at least that’s what he thought the metaphor was, it’d been a while since he’d heard his dad say it. 

“What can I do for you?” Dream was sitting at a dining table, a map spread out before him. The corner of the map was pinned to the table with a short iron dagger and it was dotted with little markers. He didn’t stand when Tubbo entered but did look up, the eyes of his mask meeting Tubbo’s. 

Tubbo took another breath. This _ was a good idea, Dream isn’t unreasonable, he’s not going to kill you for asking _ “I’d like to request that someone important to me be invited to the smp.” 

He wasn’t sure how he expected Dream to react, but the quiet chuckle was a bit of a surprise. “I was wondering when you’d ask.” He said, standing from the table and crossing the room to his ender chest. “I don’t suppose Tommy ever mentioned Drista to you?”

Tubbo blinked, caught off guard by the sudden topic change. “Uh no? At least I don’t think so?” He was pretty sure he knew everyone who was around, if not personally, at least of their existence. 

Dream hummed thoughtfully but shrugged as he shut the lid on the chest. “Not important, point is I have this for you. I did invite him the same as I did all the others. I sent someone to go find him and everyone else, he sent her back with a letter for you. Told her something about needing to stay behind for a bit longer and compete in the Olympics?” He turned back towards Tubbo, a crisp envelope in hand. 

The envelope was unlabeled but on the back was sealed with a drip of purple wax, a familiar sigil embossed into it. How could he have forgotten about the Mianite Olympics? It was all the last letter he’d received had talked about. How excited he was to compete in his Lady’s name, how confident he was in his victory, how all the Championship practice had all but guaranteed that the other competitors didn’t stand a chance. He’d gone on and on about the grand architecture of the place where the Olympics were going to be held, knowing that Tubbo appreciated the descriptions of the far away worlds. His wishes that Tubbo could be there to see it. 

He slid his finger under the flap and cracked the wax, smiling softly at the almost immediate feel of his dad’s ubiquitous ender magic. It made sense that he could almost taste it in the air, Champion magic was strong as it was and this had come from a place where magic itself was entwined with the fabric of the world. Despite Dream being there, Tubbo allowed himself a moment to just bask in the comfort of it, letting the magic curl and wrap around him like the blanket he’d had since his Dad had found him. 

_ Tubbo, _

_ Before I say anything else, congratulations on winning your country back. No, Milady didn’t tell me you’d succeed or anything, I know you. I know your friends. I know that you will stop at nothing  _ **_until_ ** _ you succeed. That being said, I apologize for not being there in person as I’m sure others are. I very much wanted to be but unfortunately there are things stirring on the Isles that I can’t leave unchecked, you know how it is. I promise that I  _ **_will_ ** _ be there as soon as I can. I look forward to seeing the country I’ve heard so much about and seeing how much you’ve accomplished and grown. I’m so proud of you Son.  _

_ Wish me luck in the Olympics. _

**_Sparklez_ ** __

**Author's Note:**

> Look, he's Tubbo's dad. I don't make the rules.


End file.
